Vile Magenta Cloak
Vile Magenta Cloak is a canceled short horror story that was planned initially for use in Dozerfleet Comics. It was to be an origin story for Sarah "Meshaluta" Umpid, the main antagonist of the Meshalutian Trilogy. It is named after the outfit she is seen wearing in Eva's dream in 90 Has No Secant. Plot After combining her chance encounter with the Marlquaan with her sorcery, Sarah "Meshaluta" Umpid starts her own cult of witches in Massachusetts. When the Rintolin family starts bothering her and making her life miserable one time to often, she sets out on a quest for revenge. However, the Rintolins have her burned up in a fire, with the aid of gunpowder. Her cult scatters, swearing revenge. Due to her bond with the Marlquaan, a portion of Meshaluta's will and spirit is allowed to endure. By a certain point in time, she needs to have a ceremony be fulfilled so she can be given a new body to serve as her host. To achieve those ends, she must kill a Rintolin or a friend or relative of one an average of 30 times every 11 years. Frustrated early-on, she eventually begins finding ways to make her plans manifest by way of exploiting the weather. The first of her targets is Zechariah Rintolin, who escapes when she slaughters all the other Rintolins. His children start going by the last name of Rint''el'', hoping to avoid the curse. It works for about a century, before Meshaluta returns. Throughout the ages, various Rintels and their loved ones look for whatever is needed to bury Meshaluta and break her power. Yet, they are unsuccessful at breaking it completely. Due to her inefficiency, they begin to underestimate her and forget about the curse. But that's when Meshaluta's power stages itself to make a comeback. Development Inspirations While mostly keeping to just the mythology of the main Meshalutian Trilogy, Vile Magenta Cloak does take some inspiration from other sources. The Rintolin Estate that Meshaluta curses is modeled after the Danbury Ranch in Abbot and Costello's Time of Their Lives. The fact that fire was used in Meshaluta's demise - and her fear of gunpowder - is a reference to the 2003 film Darkness Falls. Her fear of gunpowder is also a reference to Aidan's hydrophobia in The Ring Two after becoming possessed by Samara. Relation to other works Vile Magenta Cloak is canon to Classic and Comprehensive Gerosha, as well as able to exist as part of an independent Meshalutian continuity. However, its events are no longer canon to Cataclysmic Gerosha, the universe of Sodality. Candi Levens' slight improvement in self-control in that series is due to the fact that without Meshaluta, there is no Curse of Honeybee Samuel. And without the curse, Sam Wrikon was an ordinary man. Therefore, his being an ancestor of Candi's bears little or no relevance to the plot that time around. See also * 90 Has No Secant * Cursed is the Ground * The Natural Logarithm * Meshalutian Trilogy * A Miner Named Sam Category: Works set in Comprehensive Gerosha Category: Projects from 2010 Category: Canceled projects